


Just For One Night

by DrummerDancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have never let him in the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Just For One Night  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Verse: Manga/Brotherhood  
> Characters/Pairings: Edward/Riza  
> Word Count: 586  
> Prompt 82: Anonymous  
> Rating: T/M  
> Summary: She should have never let him in the door.

She should have never let him in the door that night.

It had started out slow, just mindless chit-chat, him thanking her for the gun. Nothing was out of the ordinary between them, just the usual casualness and separation, their pre-existing roles and masks in place like stone. Riza was the adult, the one who was older, the one who killed to protect the people she cared for. And he was the naive child he had always been, full of blissful hope and optimism despite his tragedies and failures, time after time. He held his chin up high, proudly, and she envied how his iris shone a warm gold, bright and illuminated in the lamp light.

Hers had never been that bright, not even when she’d been an innocent with the same ignorant ideals that he had…

No; she scolded herself. Edward wasn’t ignorant. He knew the truth of the world, how it spouted cold lies and trials like leaves off a limb, careless of the destruction it caused. Nature showed no mercy, its face a cold slab of indifference to the pleas and cries of its inhabitants.

Perhaps it was this insight, that the boy sitting across the table wasn’t really a  _boy_  anymore, that, in fact, he was more of a man than any other seventeen-year-old his age, that had gotten her in her present situation. She closed her eyes and pressed the back of her palm against them, her mind desperate to suppress the memories threatening to surface. Her breathing was ragged and labored, harsh in her own ears and probably even louder in his.

Her skin was glistening with sweat, hot to the touch and super-sensitive. Every caress of the neck or touch of the lips was electrifying, like being trapped in a fiery inferno of molten gold and white sparks. Her eyes opened as she grabbed at the sheets behind her, sweeping her tangled hair out of her eyes as she did so. The lighting was dim, though she didn’t need sight to feel Edward’s lips on her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat as a wet tongue dipped in experimentally, then boldly, a classic Edward trait she knew well.

A hand came to rest on the hemline of her pants, delicate and unsure. The tongue went away as the blond looked up at her, a light blush heating his flushed face on fire.

“…” He opened his mouth to speak, then decided better and closed it. Riza, for once, didn’t need a physic to read his thoughts. It was as if hers mirrored his exactly, like two lines crossing each other for a moment before continuing on into the distance. After tonight, they would probably never meet like this ever again. They would continue on in their lives, only exchanging the formal pleasantries and niceties expected of each other during encounters, never putting words to their actions that occurred that night in her apartment.

Words would break the spell, taint the moment, introduce rules and reality to a fantasy that they both would never share again.

So instead, Edward closed his mouth and waited, his hand pressed lightly to her pants but not restrictedly, giving her the room to breathe and consent.

Riza hesitated for only a moment, her eyes lost on the young man kneeling between her legs. Then, as if on cue, she nodded, giving them both the opportunity to explore, to learn, to just… _be._

And then never speak of it again.


End file.
